


Au fil des saisons

by EvanNaths



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanNaths/pseuds/EvanNaths
Summary: Hugues est un jeune garçon, fils de fermiers vivant sur les terres de Montrêve appartenant depuis peu à la Comtesse Phèdre no Delaunay. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il rêve de voyages et d'aventures. Un jour cependant, sa route va croiser celle de trois chevaliers, fiers serviteurs de la Comtesse, hommes de la Section de Phèdre : Philippe, Rémy et Fortun. Hugues n'a pas dix ans lors de cette rencontre, mais elle restera gravée dans sa mémoire pour de nombreuses années, jusqu'à l'âge adulte et les premiers Jeux de l'Amour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction se passant dans l'univers de la série Kushiel de Jacqueline Carey. Elle sera composée de 3 chapitres et s'étale sur plusieurs années. Il y aura donc des spoilers dès la fin du premier chapitre, notamment sur les événements concernant le destin de certains personnages, alors si vous n'avez pas lu au moins les 2 premiers tomes de la série, prenez garde à vous ;)  
> PS : me suis relu un maximum mais des fautes ont pu m'échapper et je m'en excuse :D

### 

Le Siovale, province montagneuse de Terre d’Ange, à la frontière avec l’Aragonia. Lieu où sont chéris le savoir, et la connaissance. C’est pourquoi, malgré qu’ils soient tous bergers depuis plusieurs générations, le père de Hugues n’avait jamais manqué de dispenser, à son fils, toute l’instruction qu’il sied.  


Agé de neuf ans, le jeune Hugues, qui accompagnait toujours son père dans les pâturages où paissait un immense troupeau de moutons, savait lire et écrire, connaissait sur le bout des doigts l’histoire d’Elua le Béni et de ses Compagnons, de même que la généalogie des grandes familles du royaume qui en étaient les descendantes, et ce pour chacune des sept provinces. Il parlait un peu l’aragonais et maîtrisait même quelques notions de médecine transmises par sa mère. Mais il n’y avait là, pour un enfant du Siovale, rien d’extraordinaire ; ce n’était qu’une façon de rendre hommage à l’ange Shemhazai qui avait légué aux d’Angelins leur langue et la connaissance sous toutes ses formes.  


Malgré cela, Hugues ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir isolé. Sa soif de connaissance était telle qu’il ne rêvait que d’une seule chose : découvrir la Ville d’Elua, le joyau de Terre d’Ange où la famille de la Courcel, la lignée royale, gouvernait avec sagesse et sévérité. Plus que cela encore : il aurait aimé parcourir les routes, visiter son pays, et pourquoi pas se rendre jusqu’aux Caerdiccae Unitae, là où se trouvait la ville de Tibérium et son incroyable université.  
Un jour. Oui, un jour il partirait, dès qu’il serait assez grand et assez fort, afin d’apprendre, d’apprendre encore, d’apprendre plus.  


Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il ne fût pas attaché à sa province natale, ni même à la ferme dans laquelle il était né et avait grandi. Il était trop jeune, pour l’instant, pour se rendre compte de cet attachement. Il aimait cette terre, la ferme de ses parents, les reliefs montagnards du paysage, les collines rudes, les vallées vertes et les prairies tendres. Mais il était un jeune garçon, et les jeunes garçons ont toujours soif d’aventure.  


Il en était là de sa rêverie, assis sur une roche grise chauffée par le soleil, en train de surveiller le troupeau d’un œil distrait, lorsqu’un bruit de cavalcade lui fit tourner la tête.  


Immédiatement, il reconnut Douceur, l’énorme jument de labour de son père. Juché sur le dos de la bête toute en rondeur, son cousin, de six ans son aîné, semblait alarmé. Hugues bondit de son rocher, inquiet. Quelques moutons s’égaillèrent, apeurés par le bruit lourd des sabots de l’immense cheval.  


— Où est mon oncle ? demanda immédiatement le jeune homme dès que sa monture se fut arrêtée.  


Sans répondre, Hugues tendit le bras vers l’autre bout de la vallée où se devinait une haute silhouette appuyée sur un bâton. Sans le remercier, le cavalier tourna bride, effrayant davantage de moutons que Hugues, du haut de ses neuf ans, campé sur ses petites jambes agiles, dut ensuite regrouper.  
Quelques minutes après seulement, son père et son cousin revinrent vers lui, tous deux montés en croupe sur la jument. L’animal renâclait, soufflait bruyamment, et des lignes de sueur assombrissaient déjà son flanc et son garrot.  


— Ta mère accouche mon garçon, déclara son père avec un grand sourire. Elle me réclame auprès d’elle. Je te laisse avec le troupeau. Dès qu’il aura fini ses corvées à la ferme, ton cousin viendra te rejoindre.  


Hugues acquiesça et les deux hommes partirent dans un galop qui fit trembler le sol. Il les regarda s’éloigner en clignant des yeux puis se vexa soudain. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être auprès de sa mère lui aussi ? Bougon, il regroupa les bêtes qui s’étaient encore éparpillées et leur fit gagner l’ombre de quelques arbres aux abords d’un escarpement rocheux, pour qu’elles s’abritent du soleil qui, en cette belle journée d’été, aurait tôt fait de leur donner soif.  
Il avait déjà veillé seul, cela ne l’effrayait plus. Les moutons étaient habitués à sa voix et à sa présence et lui obéissaient promptement. Il était un bon berger, et son père était fier de lui.  


Les minutes s’écoulèrent ainsi calmement, jusqu’à ce que Hugues ressente enfin de l’inquiétude. Sa mère accouchait ! Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu’elle venait déposer son grand garçon à la ferme pour aider son père, sa tante avait déclaré discrètement, pensant qu’il ne l’entendait pas, qu’elle trouvait que sa belle-sœur avait une petite mine. La grossesse fatiguait grandement sa mère, Hugues l’avait vite compris car il s’était rapidement retrouvé obligé d’accomplir seul toutes les corvées de la ferme, ce qui ne l’avait pas dérangé outre mesure, mais il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’il puisse y avoir des complications. Et si c’était le cas ?  


Eisheth, outre le fait d’avoir donné aux d’Angelin le goût des arts et de la musique, était surtout connue pour être l’ange de la fécondité et de la médecine. Chaque femme désirant avoir un enfant devait allumer une bougie en sa faveur et prier. Mais c’était surtout une figure douce et paisible qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de craindre. Alors pourquoi s’inquiéter ? Eisheth veillait sur chaque femme donnant la vie, Hugues en était certain, c’était écrit dans les livres. Inutile de s’inquiéter. Tout se passerait bien.  


Un nouveau bruit de cavalcade le sortit de ses rêveries inquiètes et il se redressa, l’oreille aux aguets. Était-ce son cousin qui revenait ? Derrière les arbres espacés, il put voir clairement trois cavaliers lancés dans une folle chevauchées qui accouraient droit sur lui. Déjà, les moutons s’égaillaient, inquiets, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord de l’escarpement. Impossible que les cavaliers les aient vu et s’il ne les arrêtait pas, les bêtes allaient partir dans tous les sens et risquaient de dégringoler. Hugues se lança promptement en avant, fendant le troupeau en deux, et se rua, sans peur, face aux trois chevaux lancés à vive allure. Il s’arrêta au sommet de la petite crète, et leva les bras.  


Immédiatement, des hennissements retentirent dans la calme vallée verte, suivit des cris des hommes, autant surpris qu’inquiets.  


— Holà !! lança l’un d’eux en tirant vivement sur les rênes. Doucement !  


Les deux autres maîtrisèrent eux aussi très vite leurs montures qui renâclèrent et piaffèrent mais s’arrêtèrent néanmoins avec promptitude. Hugues, debout devant les trois cavaliers, était bouche bée.  


Les chevaux qui se dressaient face à lui n’étaient pas des animaux de labours lourds et ronds comme il en avait vu depuis toujours, mais des destriers de guerre. Campés sur leurs pattes longues et musclées, le poitrail large et fumant, nerveux et énergiques, ils étaient magnifiques et leur poil luisant disait leur bonne santé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les hommes sur leurs dos étaient des chevaliers. Des chevaliers qui portaient les armoiries de Montrêve et une épée longue au côté.  


— Alors mon garçon ? lança l’un d’eux d’un air sévère. Veux-tu mourir ?!  


Hugues ouvrit la bouche mais la nervosité l’empêcha de parler. De vrais chevaliers en surcot de cuir, fiers et bien habillés. Malheureusement, c’était tout ce que le garçon voyait d’eux car le soleil l’éblouissait et le visage des trois hommes restait dans l’ombre.  
Lorsque les chevaux s’arrêtèrent de piétiner, le bêlement apeuré des moutons se fit enfin entendre.  


— Allons ! lança le même cavalier d’une voix forte. Répond !  


— Fortun ! répliqua un autre homme d’une voix plus calme. Écoute.  


Ils tendirent tous l’oreille, puis se regardèrent.  


— Mes moutons, réussit enfin à balbutier Hugues. Vous avez effrayé mes moutons, seigneurs.  


Brusquement, les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire. Le petit garçon, qui avait gardé ses bras levés, les abaissa enfin et se sentit rougir. Une fois qu’ils eurent bien ri, l’un des trois hommes, celui qui avait pris en deuxième la parole, fit avancer sa monture d’un claquement de langue. Sa silhouette masqua la lumière du jour. Ses cheveux blonds s’illuminèrent d’or, auréolés des rayons du soleil et Hugues, alors dans son ombre, écarquilla grand ses yeux de la couleur des campanules.  


— Désolé d’avoir effrayé tes bêtes petit berger, lui dit l’homme avec un sourire éclatant. Nous avons été imprudents. Il n’y a pas de mal ?  


— Non, soupira le garçon, hypnotisé. Non, mon seigneur.  


Encore une fois, les trois hommes s’esclaffèrent.  


— Nous ne sommes pas des seigneurs, déclara celui qui avait parlé en premier et que son compagnon avait appelé Fortun. Simplement des chevaliers.  


— Pardonnez-moi, balbutia encore Hugues.  


— C’est à nous de nous excuser, reprit l’homme aux cheveux dorés. Dis-moi, nous sommes venus de Montrêve et sommes partis à la découverte du domaine dans son ensemble, mais je crains fort que nous nous soyons perdus. Saurais-tu nous indiquer le chemin du retour ?  


— Oui ! Bien sûr !  


Heureux de se rendre utile et de montrer ses connaissances à ces trois hommes si beaux montés sur leurs destriers puissants, le jeune garçon leur indiqua la bonne direction avec enthousiasme.  


— Merci, lui sourit le cavalier qui, en plus d’avoir de magnifiques cheveux blonds éclatants, possédait des yeux d’un bleu limpide et clair. Quel est ton nom ?  


— Hugues, mon seigneur ! répondit le garçon avant de se reprendre en rougissant : je veux dire messire chevalier !  


Le beau cavalier lui sourit et se présenta à son tour :  


— Je m’appelle Philippe. Et voici mes compagnons, Rémy et Fortun. Habites-tu loin d’ici ?  


— Oh non ! Une grande ferme pas très loin de ce côté-ci.  


Il montra la direction opposée d’un geste du bras. Les moutons avaient cessé de bêler. Soudain, l’homme fouilla dans une petite bourse à sa ceinture pour en sortir quelque chose. Il se pencha et le lui tendit.  


— Tiens petit berger, apprends donc à en jouer, déclara-t-il avec un sourire taquin.  


Hugues recueillit le présent d’un air émerveillé au creux de sa petite paume sale et l’admira. Une paire de dés usée mais d’une facture coûteuse qui luisait d’un brun poli par les années, mordoré et doux. Il y eut de nouveaux rires et le garçon releva la tête.  


— Allons Ti-Philippe ! lança celui qui s’appelait Rémy. Ce n’est pas un marin !  


Le dénommé Fortun, quant à lui, souriait, à la fois amusé et indigné du comportement de ses compagnons. Hugues, lui, était aux anges. Les dés étaient chauds et lourds dans sa main.  


— Quand nous nous reverrons, nous en jouerons toi et moi, décréta Philippe en se redressant. D’accord ?  


— Oui messire ! sourit Hugues, les joues roses de plaisir.  


Les trois hommes partirent en laissant dans son cœur un ravissement content de petit garçon qui venait de se voir offrir un nouveau jouet. Dans sa mémoire se grava l’image d’un homme beau, gentil et fort monté sur un grand destrier, armé d’une épée, dont les yeux bleus avaient brillé d’amusement au regard de sa joie enfantine.

# ***

Eisheth, dans sa bonté, veilla sur sa mère qui accoucha d’une petite fille aux doigts roses et aux cheveux noirs. La sage-femme, qui était restée ces derniers jours à la ferme pour être présente dès que le travail commencerait, eut tôt fait de repartir, laissant Hugues, son père et son cousin, aux bons soins de la femme et de son bébé.  


Le lendemain de cette journée particulièrement riche, Hugues trouva le moment opportun pour parler de sa rencontre. Il était tard mais la luminosité était encore suffisante pour que la petite famille profite de cette soirée d’été dans la pièce principale, la porte ouverte sur le perron et la fraîcheur du soir. Alors que sa mère, dans la pièce d’à côté, chantait une berceuse à sa petite sœur, Hugues s’approcha de son père à pas feutrés et raconta son histoire d’une voix tremblante d’excitation.  


Après l’avoir écouté attentivement, ses yeux allant s’agrandissant à mesure que le récit se poursuivait, l’homme finit par demander à son fils :  


— Une paire de dés, dis-tu ?  


Acquiesçant énergiquement, Hugues sortit les petits objets de sa poche et les présenta à son père qui, avec sérieux et délicatesse, s’en saisit.  


— Ils sont en ivoire, j’en mettrai ma main à couper ! déclara le fermier avec fascination. Peints et irisés, sans doute, mais je suis certain que c’est de l’ivoire.  


Il approcha les dés de son visage pour les scruter plus attentivement, les tournant et les retournant dans sa main.  


— Ils viennent sans doute du Khebbel-im-Akkad, décréta-t-il sur le même ton. Ils ont dû couter très cher, il va falloir en prendre soin.  


Il tendit la main et Hugues récupéra les dés, qui avait tout à coup acquis encore plus de valeur à ses yeux.  


— Le Khebbel …, tenta-t-il confusément. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  


— C’est un pays très au sud-est de Terre d’Ange, bien après le Menekhet. Nous n’avons pas encore étudié la géographie de cette partie du monde, c’est normal que tu ne saches pas. Est-ce que tu veux voir ?  


Hugues acquiesça vigoureusement et son père, avec toute la tendresse paternelle qui sied, instruisit son petit garçon. Les gens du Siovale possédaient pour la plupart des ouvrages de grandes valeurs qu’ils se transmettaient de génération en génération, et la famille de Hugues ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ses parents, bien qu’ils ne fussent pas très riches, détenaient une petite dizaine de livres auxquels ils tenaient énormément et avec lesquels leur fils avait l’impression de pouvoir tout apprendre.  


Son père lui amena, d’une pièce à l’étage, un énorme volume relié de cuir, qu’il ouvrit sous ses yeux avides pour déployer une immense carte du monde connu, qui allait de Terre d’Ange jusqu’à la Ch’in. Puis il alluma les bougies, et ce fut tout un nouveau monde qui s’ouvrit pour Hugues.  


Il apprit donc l’histoire du Khebbel-im-Akkad qui fut un temps en guerre contre Terre d’Ange, mais qui se vit infliger une défaite cuisante grâce à l’amiral de la flotte royale : Quintilus Rousse. Il était écrit que ses fiers marins avaient réussi à repousser les guerriers akkadiens. Il avait bien semblé à Hugues que l’un des trois chevaliers avait parlé de marin. Par la suite, afin de sceller une alliance avec le Khebbel-im-Akkad, le Duc Barquiel l’Envers, oncle de l’actuelle reine d’Angeline, avait marié sa propre fille Valère au Lugal akkadien, et depuis les deux pays étaient en paix.  


Mais Hugues, ce soir-là, ne retint que bien peu de chose de tout ceci. Une seule idée tournait dans son esprit : les trois hommes rencontrés la veille avaient très certainement combattu aux côtés de l’amiral Rousse. Voilà pourquoi le dénommé Philippe avait ces dés dans sa bourse, et voilà pourquoi aucun des trois n’avaient pu se repérer en pleine terre. C’étaient des marins. Des héros de guerre. Des hommes qui avaient vu des merveilles, combattus des démons, et remportés la victoire pour leur patrie.  


Le jeune garçon se fit la promesse d’être un jour comme eux. Oui, un jour il verrait le Khebbel de ses propres yeux !

# ***

Quelques jours plus tard, Hugues et sa famille reçurent une incroyable visite : les trois chevaliers se présentèrent aux portes de la ferme.  


Le dénommé Fortun tenait un panier garni de fruits et légumes qu’il remit à la maîtresse de maison avec beaucoup de politesse en déclarant qu’ils venaient présenter leurs excuses pour avoir effrayer leur troupeau. Rougissante de gêne mais néanmoins ravie, la jeune femme accueillit le présent et les invita à rester, appuyée par son mari. Leurs invités ne se firent pas prier.  


Rémy et Philippe s’avérèrent être les plus fanfarons et régalèrent la famille d’anecdotes, d’histoires et même de chansons, installés sur le perron pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du nourrisson. Hugues et son cousin avaient les yeux brillants et buvaient leurs paroles, avides d’en savoir toujours plus. Le jeune garçon était heureux de constater qu’il ne s’était pas trompé : avant d’être chevaliers ils avaient été marins sous les ordres de Quintilus Rousse.  


— Nous sommes entrés au service de Phèdre no Delaunay de Montrêve suite à son retour d’Alba, décréta Fortun avec un grand sérieux. L’amiral nous a relevé de nos fonctions et c’est l’ambassadrice de la reine elle-même qui nous a fait chevaliers.  


— Alors tout ce que nous entendions dire est vrai ? demanda avidement le jeune cousin de Hugues. Les skladiques nous ont envahi ?  


— Oui, c’est vrai. Sans l’aide du Cruarch et l’incroyable courage de dame Phèdre, je ne sais pas où en serait le pays aujourd’hui.  


— Seigneur ! souffla la mère de Hugues en portant la main à ses lèvres. Le Siovale se trouve tant à l’ouest que nous n’avons pas vu l’ombre d’une bataille ici, nous avions du mal à y croire.  


— C’est pourtant la vérité.  


Hugues, qui était si curieux d’habitude, si loquace et si vif, était incapable d’ouvrir la bouche. Fortun, avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés et ses yeux d’ambre foncée, l’intimidait. Solide, sobre et plein de retenu, il contenait l’exubérance de Rémy et Philippe qui, eux, semblaient être bien plus espiègles.  


— C’est donc dame Phèdre qui est désormais comtesse de Montrêve ? demanda le père de Hugues, curieux.  


— Tout à fait, répondit Fortun avec un sourire. Nous sommes venus juger du domaine pour elle et faire le tour des propriétés.  


— Les terres où paissent mes moutons et celles que je cultive appartiennent à Montrêve depuis toujours, et ma famille y vit depuis des générations. Nous serons heureux de les tenir pour la nouvelle comtesse.  


— Et elle ne manquera pas de vous en remercier, j’en suis certain.  


Les dés étaient lourds dans sa poche et Hugues ne cessait d’y plonger sa main pour les toucher tout en lançant de fréquents coups d’œil à Philippe qui les lui avait offerts. Ne lui avait-il pas promis qu’ils en joueraient tous les deux ? Mais le jeune garçon n’osait pas réclamer l’attention du chevalier occupé à narrer certains exploits de taverne.  


Il était étrange de voir que Philippe, qui paraissait pourtant le plus efféminé et délicat des trois, soit en réalité le plus bagarreur et exubérant. Rémy aimait chanter et suivre l’exemple de son compagnon d’arme alors que Fortun, avec son regard sage et ses yeux posés, était de toute évidence le plus sérieux. Il était grave et austère dans ses vêtements en cuir et Hugues, qui avait d’abord été si subjugué par la beauté et la gentillesse de celui qui se faisait surnommer Ti-Philippe, admirait à présent totalement Fortun. Il voulait être comme lui, comme cet homme si fort et qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien.  


Finalement, leurs invités prirent congé avant qu’il ait pu vaincre sa timidité. Un peu honteux mais la tête pleine de rêves et de souhaits, il les regarda s’éloigner de la ferme sur leurs puissants destriers. La voix heureuse de Rémy résonna dans la campagne un bon moment après que la nuit les eut engloutis.

# ***

Les jours passèrent, ainsi que l’été. La nouvelle de l’arrivée de la comtesse de Montrêve et de son cassilin se répandit sur le domaine comme une douce brise fraîche descendue de la montagne. Toutefois, la dame Phèdre elle-même ne se fit pas beaucoup voir. Hugues, qui s’était fabriqué d’elle une figure pleine d’honneur et de courage, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la nouvelle maîtresse du domaine était si discrète et ne prenait jamais la peine de parcourir les plaines et les prairies lumineuses pour rencontrer ses gens elle-même. Lorsqu’il s’en plaignit à ses parents, sa mère, avec sa douceur habituelle, lui fit remarquer que la dame avait sans doute besoin de profiter des bienfaits d’une vie calme et discrète après avoir accompli tant de prouesses. Il était vrai que le nom de Phèdre était désormais connu dans tout Terre d’Ange. Mais, du haut de ses neuf ans, il ne comprenait pas encore à quel point les subtilités de la vie politique du pays pouvaient être contraignantes.  


S’ils n’eurent pas le bonheur de rencontrer la comtesse, Hugues et ses parents reçurent cependant de nombreuses visites de la part de Fortun, resté au domaine alors que Rémy et Ti-Philippe étaient repartis en mission sur les routes à la demande de leur dame. Apparemment, il avait grandi dans une famille de fermiers avant de rejoindre la marine royale et il prenait grand plaisir à échanger avec le père de Hugues, avec qui il devint très ami.  


L’admiration du garçon pour le chevalier ne fit donc que grandir durant les mois qui s’écoulèrent. Fortun lui apprit certains jeux de dés et quelques chansons, mais surtout il le régala d’anecdotes sur le Kebbel-im-Akkad. Le garçon se voyait déjà devenir un homme d’armes aussi brave, fort et droit que lui.

# ***

Mais un jour, environ un an après leur arrivée, les trois chevaliers, le cassilin et la comtesse quittèrent Montrêve pour regagner la ville d’Elua et le domaine retrouva son calme, redevenant ce qu’il avait été. Hugues ne tarda pas à s’ennuyer des visites espacées et courtoises de Fortun, et de par la distance qui les séparait de la capitale ils n’eurent pas de nouvelles avant un moment. Cependant, ce qu’il se passa alors par chez eux leur donna bien assez de grains à moudre.  


Ce ne furent pas moins de trois femmes du domaine, mariées et mères de famille, qui accouchèrent à quelques semaines d’intervalle. Rien de vraiment étonnant, si ce n’est que tous les nouveau-nés arboraient une magnifique chevelure fine et dorée.  


D’abord, Hugues ne comprit pas ce qu’il y avait de particulièrement étrange, puis il regarda autour de lui. Tous les natifs de cette partie sud du Siovale, si proche de la frontière avec l’Aragonia, arboraient d’épais cheveux bruns ou noirs, contrairement à ceux qui habitaient la partie nord. S’il n’était pas rare que certains aient les yeux clairs, la majorité les avait sombres. Or ces trois nourrissons étaient blonds aux yeux bleus. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que le chevalier Philippe, si beau et gracile, s’était vu offrir les attentions de beaucoup de femmes des alentours de Montrêve. Mais quoi d’étonnant à cela ? Avec son physique lumineux, si peu commun ici, et ses actes héroïques en Alba ainsi qu’à Troyes-le-Mont, comment reprocher à quelques femmes de ferme de s’être laissées séduire ?  


_« Aime comme tu l’entends »_ , tel est le précepte d’Elua le béni. Hommes et femmes étaient ainsi libres, en Terre d’Ange, d’aimer, de désirer et de s’offrir à quiconque de son choix. Ces trois femmes et leurs maris aimèrent fièrement leur enfant, heureux que le chevalier Philippe en soit le géniteur.  
Hugues était trop jeune encore pour comprendre cette subtilité, et à vrai dire il ne s’y arrêta pas plus d’une journée. Fortun lui manquait.  


Seul, alors qu’il surveillait le troupeau de moutons, il s’exerça à pratiquer les quelques mouvements d’épée que le chevalier lui avait appris, armé d’un long bout de bois. Il s’entraîna à devenir plus fort, anticipant avec joie le jour où il pourrait montrer ses progrès à Fortun.

# ***

À bord de la _Darielle_ , tout était calme. La nuit était tombée et la galère voguait silencieusement en direction de la Sérénissima depuis le port de Marsilikos.  
Fortun, épuisé par les manœuvres aux rames et les quarts pris dans les gréements, peinait pourtant à trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr rien ne les avait obligés, lui et ses deux comparses, à abattre ainsi un tel travail sans que Phèdre le leur ait demandé, mais retrouver quelques habitudes de marins leur avait fait du bien. La vie à Montrêve était paisible et agréable mais ce n’était pas ce à quoi ils avaient aspiré. Enfin, lui surtout.  


Il avait toujours été un homme d’action et de réflexion. La vie de fermier que lui promettait tant son père lorsqu’il était enfant ne l’avait jamais attiré et il avait toujours su qu’il parcourrait le pays aux côtés de meneurs. Son souhait avait été exaucé lorsqu’il avait rejoint la flotte de l’amiral Rousse, avec qui il avait eu son content d’action et de bravoure.  


Entrer au service de Phèdre no Delaunay, voilà quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas prévu. Rémy non plus assurément, de même que Philippe, bien qu’il soit difficile de savoir ce que ce jeune homme voulait vraiment tant il était versatile – mais, après tout, le monde ne semble pas avoir de frontière quand on a dix-neuf ans.  


Pourtant Fortun ne reviendrait sur sa décision pour rien au monde, il l’avait toujours su, et la mission que la reine avait confié à Phèdre ne faisait que renforcer cette certitude.  


Soudain, des grognements se mêlèrent au silence relatif des quartiers communs où chacun était étendu sur une couchette. Évidemment le clapotis des vagues contre la coque et les bruits des pas des hommes sur le pont se faisaient toujours entendre un peu, de même que quelques ronflements au cœur de la nuit, mais ce genre de soupirs lascifs et de gémissements passaient difficilement inaperçus.  


Fortun ouvrit les yeux puis se tourna sur le côté. Malgré l’obscurité, il vit la silhouette d’un homme, le dos arqué. Les mouvements de ses hanches ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l’imagination. Entre ses bras, une autre silhouette se redressa légèrement pour l’attirer à elle et les deux se mêlèrent. Les mouvements devinrent plus discrets mais les grognements continuaient. Fortun baissa les yeux. À moins qu’il ne se trompe, cette couchette était celle de Philippe.  
Il soupira et ferma les paupières, partagé entre la jalousie et l’indifférence.

# ***

L’homme eut un dernier mouvement, chacun de ses muscles se contractèrent, puis il poussa un grognement et enfin un soupir. Fermant les yeux, Philippe, étendu sous son partenaire, lui caressa une dernière fois les bras – des bras de marin épais et forts à la peau rêche.  


La vie à Montrêve avait été pour lui pleine de charmes féminins et il avait aimé combler le désir de ces fermières tendres et simples qui s’étaient offertes à lui. Mais en mettant de nouveau les pieds sur un bateau, en retournant dans ce monde d’hommes et de privations, il s’était souvenu qu’il aimait parfois se donner lui aussi comme ces femmes s’étaient données à lui. Et quoi de mieux qu’un marin pour ça ?  


L’homme qu’il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours roula sur le côté. Aussitôt, la fraîcheur d’une nuit en mer vint sur Philippe qui sentit sa peau brûlante se couvrir de milliers de petits frissons. Il caressa son torse nu et glabre, recouvert de sueur, sans y prendre garde. Il se sentait bien, le corps lourd et satisfait, alangui ainsi sur le lit. Il n’avait plus qu’une envie : s’endormir.  


— Les femmes ont toujours eu ma préférence, déclara son partenaire essoufflé à ses côtés. C’est bien la première fois qu’un homme…  


Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Philippe sourit, les yeux toujours clos. Son dos était tellement en sueur qu’il collait désagréablement à la couchette, alors il roula sur le ventre pour se rafraîchir un peu. Malgré lui son regard chercha le lit sur lequel Fortun s’était couché. Malheureusement, les silhouettes se confondaient les unes les autres dans l’obscurité.  


À ses côtés l’homme bougea à son tour et Philippe sentit une main calleuse se poser sur ses reins puis glisser jusqu’à la rondeur de ses fesses.  


— Tu es aussi chaud et doux qu’une femme, lui murmura le marin à l’oreille en revenant sur lui.  


Le jeune chevalier ne répondit rien et se coucha totalement, la joue sur l’oreiller, cherchant toujours, du regard, Fortun parmi les hommes endormis.  


Il aurait aimé dire que sa présence aux côtés de Phèdre no Delaunay de Montrêve relevait de l’admiration, malheureusement ce qui l’avait mené à ce choix était bien plus égoïste. Dès qu’il avait compris que Fortun désirait se mettre au service de la dame après Rémy, il l’avait fait aussi.  


Parce qu’il l’admirait. Parce qu’il désirait lui montrer qu’il pouvait avoir tout autant de courage que lui. Parce qu’il l’aimait, aussi, peut-être un peu.  
Lorsqu’un frisson agréable secoua ses reins il poussa un petit gémissement et ferma les yeux, s’abandonnant au plaisir sans plus penser à rien.

# ***

Les mois passèrent. Les rumeurs d’une guerre civile à la Ville d’Elua, gardée close par le Duc Barquiel l’Envers face à Percy de Somerville, commandant en chef de l’armée royale, parvinrent jusqu’à Montrêve sans que n’éclate aucune violence dans ce domaine préservé entre les montagnes tel un bijou dans son écrin.  


Ce fut donc l’automne, puis l’hiver – durant lequel ils fêtèrent traditionnellement la nuit la plus longue – et le printemps vint enfin, puis l’été. Et ce fut de nouveau l’hiver. Un an et demi que les chevaliers étaient partis.  


Hugues ne les avait pas pour autant oublier, au contraire, et il lui tardait de les voir revenir.  


Richeline Friotte, la femme de l’intendant de Montrêve avec qui la famille du garçon s’entendait très bien, leur assurait toujours avec confiance, lorsqu’elle venait leur rendre visite, qu’ils reviendraient tous bientôt. Le temps, cependant, s’écoula sans lui donner raison, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour elle leur annonce enfin :  


— L’un des chevaliers est revenu !  


— Un seul ? demanda aussitôt la mère de Hugues, surprise.  


— Oui. Mais je ne doute pas que les deux autres, ainsi que la comtesse, suivront bientôt !  


Elle s’installa ensuite pour discuter pendant que le chef de famille préparait le paiement des taxes. Habiter le domaine de Montrêve était un privilège pour bon nombre de gens du Siovale, mais ce n’était évidemment pas gratuit ; la comtesse les laissait ensuite gérer leur propre production et récolter comme bon leur semblait les fruits de leur labeur.  


Hugues, qui lisait près de la cheminée, referma son ouvrage et s’approcha des deux femmes. Sa petite sœur, petite fille grassouillette d’un an et quelques mois qui gambadait partout dans la maison depuis que l’hiver s’était installé, dormait en ce moment à poings fermés dans la chambre de ses parents.  


— Est-ce que c’est le chevalier Fortun qui est revenu madame ? demanda le garçon avec espoir.  


— Non, répondit aussitôt l’intendante avec douceur. C’est ce jeune homme si séduisant, le chevalier Philippe. Quel bonheur de le revoir ! Mais je dois vous dire que je crois qu’il s’est passé quelque chose…  


Richeline Friotte avait tant baissé la voix que Hugues dut se pencher légèrement en avant pour entendre cette dernière phrase. Immédiatement, des frissons remontèrent le long de son échine. Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? Pourquoi le chevalier Fortun n’était-il pas de retour ? Pourquoi n’y avait-il que Philippe, cet homme exubérant aux cheveux si blonds – des cheveux qu’il avait légué à ses enfants illégitimes du Siovale ?  


La mère de Hugues porta une main délicate à son cœur et son mari, qui revenait tout juste de son bureau avec une bourse de cuir ronde à la main, haussa les sourcils d’étonnement.  


— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la femme avec inquiétude. Par Elua, j’espère qu’il n’est rien arrivé de grave !  


— Je peux déjà vous assurer que la comtesse et son cassilin vont très bien, car des nouvelles nous parviennent d’eux depuis la Ville d’Elua, répondit aussitôt l’intendante avant de prendre un air chagriné. Mais j’ai peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à ces chers chevaliers si aimables, car Philippe a une mine bien triste et il ne parle jamais d’un possible retour de ses compagnons.  


Hugues retint son souffle, pendu aux lèvres de leur visiteuse, les yeux écarquillés. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais son père posa soudainement une lourde main sur son épaule frêle, le faisant sursauter. Il leva vers lui un visage troublé agrémenté d’une mine désolée.  


— Il est temps pour toi d’aller te coucher mon garçon, lui sourit son géniteur avec gentillesse. Souhaite une bonne nuit à Madame Friotte.  


Obéissant, Hugues s’exécuta et quitta les adultes pour rejoindre sa chambre d’enfant. Sitôt la porte fermée, plus aucun bruit ne lui parvint du salon où tout le monde se rejoignait devant la cheminée. Un peu triste, il se déshabilla et se dépêcha d’enfiler son épais pyjama en laine puis de s’enfouir sous ses couvertures, faites elles aussi en laine de mouton, afin d’échapper au froid de cette nuit d’hiver.  


Son regard de la couleur des campanules tomba alors sur le bâton qu’il s’était lui-même taillé et son cœur se serra.  
Il pria Elua le béni et l’ange Shemhazai avec beaucoup de ferveur cette nuit-là.  


Malheureusement, tout l’hiver s’écoula sans qu’aucune nouvelle ne leur parvint. Les chutes de neige furent tellement impressionnantes cette année qu’il était impossible de traverser les plaines et les champs sans danger. Hugues et sa famille ne virent donc personne pendant près de deux mois.  


Puis les températures remontèrent, la neige fondit. Cette fois, ce fut l’intendant de Montrêve lui-même, monsieur Friotte, qui les informa des terribles événements. Phèdre no Delaunay et son cassilin étaient de retour au domaine et leur avaient appris que les chevaliers Fortun et Rémy ne reviendraient pas. Car la dernière mission de la comtesse à la Serenissima leur avait coûté la vie.

# À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

### 

Hugues pleura longtemps. Des jours. Des semaines. Des mois. Son bâton-épée, avec lequel il s’était entraîné avec tant de ferveur, ne lui resservit plus jamais. Il resta dans sa chambre, appuyé contre le mur, abandonné, tout comme lui se sentait abandonné. Il ne rêva plus, pendant longtemps, de découvertes, de croisades et de combats. L’héroïsme lui sembla tout à coup bien moins séduisant qu’un an et demi plus tôt. Et la mort bien plus tangible et terrible. 

Mais la culpabilité était pire que tout. Fortun s’en était allé. Il ne reverrait plus jamais le soleil, ne pourrait plus jamais rire, ni même aimer. Il était mort. Et lui, petit fermier, était toujours en vie. Était-ce toujours ce que ressentaient les survivants quand d’autres partaient ? Était-ce normal de se sentir aussi coupable d’être encore en vie ? 

Le temps s’écoula, tout continua comme avant. Comme si deux hommes de valeur n’étaient pas morts loin d’ici. L’été vint après le tardif printemps ; Hugues, comme sa petite sœur, grandissait. Il avait perdu ses rêves de voyage et la ferme, le paysage, ses habitudes, tout l’oppressait. Il se sentait emprisonné mais n’avait plus le courage d’espérer devenir quelqu’un d’autre. 

La comtesse ne se déplaçait jamais aussi loin sur les terres et Hugues ne fit jamais sa connaissance. Il n’était toutefois pas rare que, alors qu’il guidait les moutons sur les pâturages, il aperçoive un cavalier au loin. La première fois qu’il avait vu la rapidité du cheval, la puissance de son galop et les cheveux blonds et lumineux de l’homme sur son dos, il avait souri et son cœur avait bondi de joie. Puis il avait plongé la main dans la poche de son pantalon mais les dés ne s’y trouvaient pas. Il les laissait dans sa chambre, comme le bâton-épée. Cependant, Philippe ne leur rendit pas visite tout de suite, et lorsqu’il le fit, Hugues ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Ses parents lui en parlèrent lorsqu’il rentra tard le soir après avoir mené les bêtes dans l’enclos. 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il en ressentit de la colère et des larmes lui emplirent les yeux. Trois ans s’étaient écoulés depuis le départ des chevaliers, trois ans qu’il ne les avait plus vu et il le manquait parce qu’il rentrait trop tard ? Ses parents semblèrent voir son chagrin et sa colère car ils tentèrent de le rassurer en lui assurant que le chevalier reviendrait sûrement, cependant le garçon préféra s’enfermer dans sa chambre. 

Il avait douze ans alors et ne remarquait rien d’autre que sa propre peine. Il ne vit pas que son père, qui le laissait bien plus souvent s’occuper seul du troupeau, respirait de plus en plus difficilement ; il ne vit pas non plus l’inquiétude de sa mère, qui prenait garde à faire venir le médecin lorsque son enfant n’était pas là. 

Lorsque revint l’hiver, la toux du fermier devint terriblement grasse et sa santé défaillit brusquement. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que Hugues réalisa que son père était très malade et sa mère véritablement inquiète. Les mois furent longs, très longs pour toute la famille puis, à quelques jours seulement du dégel, la mort frappa, encore une fois, dans sa vie. 

Plus rien ne fut comme avant. De fils ainé, Hugues devint le chef de famille. Si sa mère veilla à ce qu’il n’ait pas trop de responsabilités pour son âge, il choisit lui-même de les endosser. Il était hors de question pour lui de la laisser s’occuper de tout. 

Pendant ce temps, sans que Hugues n’en sache rien, deux autres enfants du domaine naquirent avec les cheveux blonds. 

# ***

La comtesse de Montrêve, bien qu’elle aimât parfois le calme relatif de la campagne, lui préférait de loin la ville. Le temps passant, ses visites se firent plus rares. Le chevalier Philippe s’occupait le plus souvent seul du domaine, jouant les seigneurs, et ce rôle n’était pas pour lui déplaire. 

Après les événements survenus à la Sérénissima, il n’aspirait qu’au calme et à une vie loin du danger. Évidemment, en s’enrôlant dans la marine royale pour fuir une vie trop oisive de fils privilégié, il savait bien que ce genre de chose se produirait. Il avait lui-même vu la mort de près au Khebbel-im-Akkad, mais de là à imaginer qu’il souffrirait tant de cette perte… 

La mort de Rémy et Fortun était une tragédie d’autant plus difficile à accepter qu’elle n’était pas arrivée sur le champ de bataille, ou lors d’un duel sous les honneurs. Les deux hommes étaient tombés dans un piège sournois et ils n’avaient eu aucune chance. Ils étaient morts en voulant protéger Phèdre no Delaunay. Voilà pourquoi Philippe ne pouvait imaginer quitter son service, bien que la dame lui ait laissé le choix. Partir, à cause du chagrin, alors que ses amis avaient donné leur vie en héros pour une cause et une femme en qui ils croyaient si fortement ? Il ne pouvait l’imaginer. 

La médaille de la valeur que lui avait remise la reine elle-même tournait et tournait dans sa main. Il l’avait regardé tant de fois que, dès qu’il fermait les yeux, elle lui apparaissait terriblement nettement. L’épée de Camael, le lys d’Elua, l’éclat de l’or et le vert tendre du ruban. Cette médaille aurait dû revenir à Fortun et Rémy, pas à lui. Mais il était impossible de refuser un tel présent quand c’était Ysandre de la Courcel elle-même qui l’offrait, après que le Cruarch d’Alba l’ait remercié en personne. Malheureusement, voir cette médaille lui était insupportable. C’est pourquoi il la regardait, tous les jours, aussi souvent que possible, pour être sûr de ne pas oublier qu’il ne la méritait pas. 

— Monsieur Dumont ? 

Philippe releva vivement la tête. 

— Je vous ai déjà dit de m’appeler Philippe, Richeline, dit-il d’un ton taquin. 

— Excusez-moi, sourit l’intendante en réponse. 

— Que se passe-t-il ? 

— Je m’absente, et mon mari n’est toujours pas rentré, vous pourriez… 

— Richeline, allons ! 

Sous les yeux étonnés de la femme, Philippe se releva et, discrètement, cacha la médaille étincelante sous sa chemise, qu’il avait déboutonnée. 

— Je trouve que vous vous absentez beaucoup lorsque votre mari n’est pas là, déclara-t-il avec un clin d’œil. 

Richeline Friotte eut un sourire en coin et déclara : 

— Et c’est vous qui me dites ça ? 

— Je ne suis pas marié, répliqua immédiatement le chevalier. 

— Détrompez-vous ! Je n’ai pas d’amant. Je rends visite à une jeune fermière qui a perdu son mari cet hiver. Elle a besoin de soutien, et même si son fils l’aide beaucoup… 

— Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été averti de ça plus tôt ? 

Surprise par le ton grave et légèrement outragé employé par Philippe, l’intendante se tut un moment. 

— Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela de cette façon, reprit-elle d’un air crispé, mais vous me sembliez passablement préoccupé, j’ai préféré m’occuper de cela moi-même, d’autant que cette mère de famille est une très bonne amie à moi. 

— Je représente la Comtesse de Montrêve, j’aurais dû en être informé ! répliqua aussitôt Philippe en haussant le ton. 

Richeline Friotte serra les mâchoires et ses bras, qui tenaient l’anse d’un gros panier d’osier, se contractèrent. 

— Veuillez m’excuser, déclara-t-elle. 

Philippe soupira et passa sa main droite dans ses lumineux cheveux blonds. 

— Non, c’est moi qui m’excuse, dit-il avec un sourire désolé. Je n’ai pas à vous parler sur ce ton. 

— Je vous en prie, sourit la femme à son tour. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous y rendre vous-même ? 

# ***

Lorsque la ferme fut en vue Philippe sentit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes et il arrêta sa monture. Le soleil brillait paisiblement sur le ciel bleu au milieu des nuages blancs et cotonneux. Les plaines vertes s’étendaient à perte de vue. Et là, perdue au milieu de ce paysage idyllique, une petite maison abritait une famille touchée par l’inéluctabilité de la vie. Car la mort frappait même ici, dans cet endroit paisible, aussi sournoisement qu’il était possible. 

Son cheval, nerveux, renâcla en secouant la tête. Il lui flatta l’encolure avant de le faire avancer aux pas jusqu’à atteindre la ferme. La dernière fois qu’il était venu ici, c’était l’été dernier. Une femme, alors, avait encore son mari, et deux enfants leur père. Aujourd’hui, ils n’avaient plus ni l’un ni l’autre. 

La mère de famille sortit de chez elle, un tablier sur sa jolie robe brune, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. 

— Monsieur Dumont ! s’exclama-t-elle. 

Philippe sourit, espérant que sa tristesse ne se verrait pas, et sortit des fontes de sa selle tout ce que l’intendante avait préparé pour eux : des œufs, une miche de pain, de belles carottes du potager de Montrêve, et un peu de viande séchée, le tout enroulé dans des linges propres. 

— Bonjour, déclara-t-il. Je vous apporte quelques petites choses de la part de Richeline. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Philippe. 

— Oh ! Je… merci, répondit la jeune femme en essuyant rapidement ses mains sur son tablier. Entrez donc, si vous le voulez bien. 

— Avec plaisir. 

Il faisait frais dans la maison. Dès qu’il entra, une petite fille aux intenses cheveux noirs et aux yeux d’un joli brun ambré le fixa avec curiosité puis sourit et babilla un flot de paroles ininterrompu en brandissant vers lui une petite poupée aux cheveux de paille. 

— Excusez-la, elle est très bavarde, sourit sa mère. 

— Je vous en prie, s’amusa Philippe. 

Il déposa tout ce qu’il avait dans les bras sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce puis aida son hôte à tout ranger, tout en lui jetant de discrets coups d’œil. Elle était pâle et fatiguée mais ce qui lui serra le plus le cœur fut cette tristesse et cette mélancolie dans son regard. Il accepta lorsqu’elle lui proposa à boire, puis déclara : 

— Richeline m’a appris tout à l’heure pour votre mari. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Si j’avais su plus tôt… 

— Non ! le coupa la jeune femme avant de porter la main à ses lèvres, gênée. Je vous en prie, je… c’est allé très vite. Le médecin n’a rien pu faire. Ses poumons… 

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s’embuèrent. Immédiatement, Philippe la fit assoir et s’installa à ses côtés. Elle retint ses larmes courageusement, sans doute pour ne pas embarrasser son invité ou inquiéter son enfant qui continuait de jouer, assise sur une belle couverture en laine. Certainement un peu des deux. 

Ils discutèrent un moment, doucement. Philippe voulait savoir si elle s’en sortait, seule avec ses deux enfants. Il lui proposa même de faire venir chez elle un garçon de ferme de Montrêve pour l’aider avec le troupeau et les tâches quotidiennes. 

— C’est très gentil à vous mais je ne pourrai pas, hésita-t-elle, gênée, avant d’ajouter du bout des lèvres : financièrement… c’est assez délicat. 

— Je continuerai de payer ce garçon comme s’il travaillait à Montrêve, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, tenta Philippe pour la rassurer. 

— Oh non ! Non, je ne voudrais pas… c’est trop de charité. 

— Cela n’a rien à voir avec la charité, madame. Vous êtes sur les terres de Montrêve, il est de mon devoir de vous aider. 

La jeune femme sourit et, délicatement, essuya son nez rougi avec un mouchoir en lin. 

— Merci beaucoup, dit-elle. Mon fils sera sans doute soulagé d’avoir de l’aide. 

— Et vous aussi, j’en suis sûr. 

— Oui. 

À cet instant, des bêlements se firent entendre de l’extérieur. La jeune femme se redressa puis essuya une dernière fois ses yeux. 

— C’est Hugues qui revient, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il sera content de vous voir. 

Philippe sourit lui aussi, puis tourna le visage vers la porte ouverte. Il ne voyait qu’une plaine verte et tendre, et pourtant le bruit que faisaient les moutons était de plus en plus assourdissant. Mais ils venaient de l’est et n’étaient pas visibles depuis l’entrée. 

Le souvenir d’un jeune garçon au visage poupon et au torse frêle porté sur des jambes longues et maigres lui revint et il mesura alors le temps passé depuis cette rencontre. 

Trois années s’étaient écoulées. Fortun et Rémy étaient encore vivants, et lui aussi inconscient qu’un enfant excité. Son cœur se serra. Cette époque d’insouciance et de camaraderie heureuse lui manquait. Il ressentait évidemment plus que de l’amitié pour Fortun à ce moment-là mais n’avait réalisé bien plus tard, quelque temps avant sa mort, que ce n’était que de l’admiration et non de l’amour. L’amour, qui était pourtant le précepte d’Elua le Béni, Philippe ne l’avait jamais ressenti. Il aimait plaire et donner ce que les femmes lui demandaient – il savait que sa descendance gambadait joyeusement dans le Siovale et il était très heureux de ces paternités – mais il ignorait encore ce que provoquait un attachement sincère et puissant. L’envie de rendre quelqu’un d’autre heureux et de le protéger. 

Hugues apparut à la porte. Philippe ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahi. Le petit garçon n’était plus. C’était déjà un jeune homme qui se dressait devant lui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. 

Agé seulement de douze ans, Hugues en paraissait trois de plus tant ses épaules étaient carrées, ses bras musclés et son torse large. Ses cheveux étaient comme dans son souvenir : d’un brun chaud et cuivré, courts et bouclés, et ses yeux bleus, proche du violet, détonnaient sur la peau tannée de son visage. À force d’être dehors à s’occuper des bêtes il s’était transformé. Sans doute avait-il dû, en plus, couper le bois de l’hiver pour réchauffer sa famille lorsque son père était malade et trop faible pour le faire. Malgré tout, son visage possédait encore les rondeurs de l’enfance. 

Souriant enfin, Philippe se leva et s’approcha du garçon, non sans remarquer avec une légère pointe d’agacement qu’ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, et il en fut un instant étonné, lui qui n’avait pourtant jamais été complexé par sa petite silhouette fine. 

— Ça alors ! lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu as sacrément grandi petit ! 

Hugues le regardait, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, sans rien répondre. Philippe se moqua un peu sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. La petite fille, toujours assise sur sa couverture, poussa un cri de joie aigu lorsqu’elle vit son frère, ce qui sembla lui redonner ses esprits. 

— Messire, bégaya-t-il. 

Philippe rit encore. 

— Pas de messire, dit-il en feignant de s’agacer. Ne te l’ai-je pas déjà dit ? 

— Oui, souffla le garçon, un peu gêné. 

— Allons, Hugues ! s’amusa sa mère avec un sourire tendre. 

L’interpelé rentra la tête dans les épaules puis ses joues dorées par le soleil se colorèrent d’un joli rouge. Il se détourna pour prendre dans ses bras sa petite sœur qui criait toujours de joie. Philippe le vit soulever l’enfant sans aucun effort, comme s’il ramassait une plume, avec dextérité. Ravie, la petite se mit à lui parler en usant de mots inintelligibles en serrant contre elle sa petite poupée. 

— Tu es moins timide que ça d’habitude, déclara la maman en direction de son fils, qui se renfrogna encore, gêné. 

Philippe sourit alors que le garçon écoutait ce que lui disait sa cadette, avec l’air de comprendre chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa petite bouche ronde. Le temps avait passé. Lui-même avait changé. 

Étrangement, cela lui rendit un peu de sa sérénité. 

# ***

Soucieux de respecter le temps du deuil, Philippe ne rendit que de courtes visites espacées à la petite famille durant les premières semaines, afin de s’assurer qu’elle ne manque de rien. Si la mère et le fils furent gênés de voir, lors de sa deuxième visite, qu’un jeune homme de quinze ans l’accompagnait afin qu’il les aide, comme il l’avait promis, il comprit rapidement que cette assistance était la bienvenue. Garder les moutons n’était en soi pas très compliqué mais les tondre l’était bien plus, et deux bras supplémentaires ne furent pas de trop. 

Au marché le jeune Hugues ne s’y entendait pas énormément en marchandage. Il était tellement gentil et intimidé que les acheteurs acquéraient la laine pour un prix honteusement modique. Dès que sa mère s’en ouvrit à Philippe, ce dernier décida d’accompagner le garçon afin de lui éviter une nouvelle déconvenue de ce genre. Il n’hésita pas un seul instant à embrouiller certains riches acheteurs sans scrupules revenus vers les étalages en espérant refaire les mêmes bénéfices que la dernière fois, et n’eut aucun remord à sourire et faire des clins d’œil séducteurs, bien conscient de ses charmes qui fonctionnaient aussi bien sur les hommes que sur les femmes. 

Il en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Hugues. Ce garçon était la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée. Il manquait de confiance en lui, ne cessait de rougir et de bafouiller, mais il était plein de bonne volonté. Néanmoins, le chevalier réalisa vite que toutes ces responsabilités, sur des épaules si jeunes malgré leur taille, étaient un véritable fardeau. Il prit sur lui de l’aider et le rassurer. Hugues était si sensible que rien ne lui échappait et la moindre émotion était clairement visible sur son visage. De ce fait, il s’émerveillait d’un rien également, et son sourire était si franc, si sincère, que Philippe se surprit à tout faire, parfois, pour le voir. 

Ses visites devinrent donc beaucoup plus nombreuses. Parce qu’il en est souvent ainsi lorsqu’un homme et une femme seuls l’un et l’autre se côtoient régulièrement, Philippe et la mère de Hugues se rapprochèrent. 

Après le deuil la jeune femme réalisa que la simple idée d’être seule lui faisait peur. Avant de mourir son mari lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s’accrocher à son souvenir et d’aimer, d’aimer encore, car sans amour la vie en Terre d’Ange était triste et grise. Cependant, elle n’en fit pas immédiatement part au chevalier Philippe car son fils, du haut de ses treize ans maintenant, ne comprendrait certainement pas les choses ainsi. Il était trop jeune et, même s’il n’en parlait pas, elle voyait bien que la douleur de son cœur n’était pas apaisée. Son père lui manquait encore atrocement. 

Philippe le comprit bien, lui aussi, et il n’avait pas envie que sa relation avec le jeune homme se détériore. Il appréciait énormément la compagnie de ce garçon au cœur généreux, sans se douter un seul instant de ce que cet attachement allait bientôt provoquer dans son propre cœur. Et l’hiver s’écoula ainsi. 

# ***

Lorsque revinrent les beaux jours Philippe ne put malheureusement pas reprendre les mêmes habitudes que l’année passée, car la comtesse et son cassilin revinrent à Montrêve. Apparemment, la jeune femme désirait s’éloigner un peu de la ville et considérait, de plus, comme un devoir de s’occuper elle-même, de temps en temps, du domaine que lui avait légué son mentor, Anafiel Delaunay. Philippe resta donc à ses côtés. Non pas que Phèdre lui ait interdit d’aller par monts et par vaux mais il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, même si cela lui serrait le cœur. 

Car lorsqu’il se trouvait avec elle, il lui arrivait parfois d’oublier que Fortun et Rémy n’étaient plus. Chaque fois qu’une porte s’ouvrait ou que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, il s’imaginait que c’étaient eux et se retournait ou alors tendait l’oreille. Ensuite, il revenait brutalement sur terre, et le choc était toujours rude. Il était le dernier homme de la Section de Phèdre encore en vie et la douleur ne disparaissait pas. 

# ***

Presque sans effort, Hugues souleva l’énorme poutre et la posa sur les trépieds avant d’encorder chacune des extrémités aux deux poteaux fermement plantés dans le sol afin de les immobiliser le temps de les clouer. Il se redressa ensuite et ses yeux suivirent la ligne de clôture qui s’étendait le long de la colline. Là-bas, il y avait la ferme où l’attendaient sa mère et sa sœur. 

Cet hiver avait été tellement humide et la neige tellement lourde que beaucoup des plus vieux poteaux s’étaient écroulés – tous installés par son père voilà des années. Son cœur se serra. Aujourd’hui, c’était à lui que revenait cette tâche. 

Courageusement, il se remit à l’ouvrage. Il sentait les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules crier grâce après être restés au chaud tout l’hiver mais cette douleur lui faisait du bien. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé ressentir tant de soulagement à pratiquer une telle activité, lui qui avait un jour rêvé de manier l’épée et de parcourir les pays pour une juste cause. 

Il sourit, le dos offert au soleil. Les espoirs de son cœur quand il avait dix ans ne le peinaient pas lorsqu’il y repensait aujourd’hui, car après tout ce genre de rêve était l’apanage des garçons de cet âge. Ce qu’il ressentait surtout c’était un tendre amusement, le genre qu’on ressent en repensant à nos désirs innocents d’enfant. La vérité, c’est que la mort du chevalier Fortun lui causait bien plus de mal. 

Heureusement, la présence de Philippe l’avait aidé à surmonter sa peine, bien que le jeune homme à la chevelure si éclatante fasse montre de bien moins d’enthousiasme qu’à l’époque de leur rencontre. Une rencontre qui remontait à tant d’années maintenant qu’il peinait à se souvenir du nombre exact. Par réflexe, Hugues plongea la main dans son pantalon élimé pour en sortir les lourds dés qu’il avait reçu en cadeau. Il les avait sortis de sa chambre après le retour du chevalier et les portait depuis constamment sur lui, alors qu’ils étaient restés des mois durant sans bouger, posé simplement là, oubliés, près du bâton taillé en forme d’épée. Les avoir sur lui le rassurait énormément, tout comme la présence de Philippe, dont les yeux si lumineux l’intimidaient tant. 

Il ne l’admirait pas comme il avait admiré Fortun. À vrai dire, il n’était pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce qu’il ressentait pour Philippe. Il savait seulement que c’était différent. Il voulait l’impressionner, il voulait le voir et être vu de lui, il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, la finesse de ses traits, ses petites mains gracieuses et habiles et sa peau claire. Il aimait son sourire taquin, ses airs mutins. Il aimait aussi la gravité qui, parfois, brillait dans son regard lorsqu’il plongeait dans ses pensées. Il aimait le voir, tout simplement. 

Hugues clouait les poutres tout en souriant béatement, le cœur léger. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait bien que ce sentiment naissant n’était autre que l’amour à ses prémices. 

# ***

Malheureusement, Philippe ne se montra pas durant de longs mois. Grâce aux quelques visites que leurs firent Richeline Friotte et son mari, ils apprirent rapidement que la présence de Phèdre no Delaunay à Montrêve retenait le jeune chevalier au domaine. Hugues comprenait que Philippe se mette à la disposition de la comtesse mais il ne put s’empêcher d’en être attristé et agacé. Sa mère, avec toute sa bienveillance, se rendit compte que son garçon s’était beaucoup attaché à leur ami. Mais jusqu’à quel point ? De nouveau seul Hugues ruminait ses pensées et sa peine quant à la mort de son père, puis une nouvelle peur supplanta tout le reste : et si Philippe ne revenait pas ? Et si la comtesse l’entraînait dans une nouvelle mission et qu’il connaissait le même sort que Rémy et Fortun ? 

Il se mit à en faire des cauchemars et à regretter toutes ces heures où il s’était conduit comme un imbécile en présence du chevalier, à se tenir le dos courbé, trop intimidé pour ouvrir la bouche. Dans ces moments-là il prenait les dés dans sa main, les regardait un moment puis les serrait fort, jusqu’à en imprimer les dessins sur sa paume. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas une seule fois demandé à Philippe de lui apprendre à en jouer, comme il le lui avait promis lorsqu’il était enfant ? Plusieurs fois il y avait pensé mais, trop intimidé, il n’avait jamais osé. Aujourd’hui, il commençait à le regretter. 

Fort heureusement, ses craintes se révélèrent infondées et Philippe reparut. 

La comtesse aimait passer l’hiver au cœur de la Ville d’Elua afin d’y fêter, avec la famille royale, la nuit la plus longue. Elle partit à la fin de l’automne tant que les routes étaient encore praticables. Contre toute attente, Philippe ne l’accompagna pas et resta ici, dans le Siovale, au milieu des montagnes et des moutons. Avant que les chutes de neige n’empêchent tout déplacement, il revint à la ferme, plus heureux et impatient qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par la mère de Hugues, restée au logis avec sa fille pendant que son aîné rassemblait les moutons dans la bergerie, aidé d’un garçon de ferme de Montrêve. 

Une fois descendu de son cheval, Philippe ne put s’empêcher de le chercher des yeux. La silhouette de l’adolescent était clairement identifiable à côté de celle de l’autre jeune homme, encore plus haute et large d’épaules que dans ses souvenirs. Il sourit. 

— Philippe ! lança la jeune femme en sortant de chez elle, un châle de laine autour des épaules. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! 

Le chevalier prit les rênes de sa monture et avança vers elle en arborant un sourire lumineux. Dès qu’il croisa ses yeux, il repensa à Hugues et dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard et le chercher encore, là-bas au loin. La mère et le fils se ressemblaient tant. 

Charmeur, il lui prit la main et la baisa en s’inclinant légèrement. 

— Madame, dit-il avec un sourire. Richeline m’a appris il y a quelques mois que votre fille avait été malade l’hiver dernier. Tout va bien j’espère ? 

— Oui, rassurez-vous tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger rouge aux joues. Une forte fièvre mais elle est guérie depuis ce printemps. Entrez, je vous en prie ! 

Philippe prit le temps d’attacher son cheval à un poteau de la clôture près de la ferme. Son regard, malgré lui, glissa vers la bergerie où les moutons bêlaient par dizaines et la silhouette large de Hugues. Ses cheveux cuivrés brillaient sous les rayons du soleil d’automne. Il avait hâte de voir à quel point le garçon avait grandi. 

Il entra dans la maison chaleureuse réchauffée par un agréable feu de cheminée et fut aussitôt assailli par une petite tornade aux cheveux noirs qui lui agrippa les jambes avec un rire clair et joyeux. 

— Bonjour toi, sourit Philippe en caressant la tête de la petite fille. 

Elle lui répondit de quelques mots puis repartit dans l’autre sens, aussi vite qu’elle était venue, pour attraper un petit cheval de bois et le brandir fièrement. 

— C’est Hugues qui le lui a taillé, déclara la mère. Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un thé chaud peut-être ? 

— Non merci, ne vous dérangez pas, répondit doucement Philippe. 

— Pour être honnête nous pensions que vous partiriez en ville avec la comtesse. J’étais persuadée qu’on ne vous reverrait pas avant le printemps prochain. 

— J’ai toujours évité la ville en vérité, la vie y est trop… superficielle. Le toujours bien paraître finit par m’ennuyer. Mes manières en ville ne sont pas bonnes, je l’avoue, ce qui peut être contraignant lorsqu’on accompagne une dame d’un certain rang. 

Il pouffa de rire en se remémorant les quelques froncements de sourcils agacés que lui avait souvent adressé le cassilin de Phèdre, tandis qu’elle-même lui souriait, sans doute ravie qu’il reste aussi naturel malgré la société dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. 

— Elle ne vous a fait aucun reproche j’espère ? lui demanda la mère de Hugues avec inquiétude. 

— Oh non ! Aucun, répondit-il aussitôt. Elle semblait d’ailleurs plutôt attristée que je ne l’accompagne pas mais je lui suis plus utile ici. Et j’aime passer l’hiver à Montrêve. 

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se concentra un instant sur les choux qu’elle lavait, sans doute les derniers de la saison. Philippe fut un instant surpris de sa réaction puis comprit : cet hiver serait l’anniversaire de la mort de son mari. Elle devait se sentir effroyablement seule. 

Parce qu’il aimait tant charmer et plaire, Philippe ne put résister à la tentation. Doucement, il s’approcha d’elle tout en ressentant dans son corps souple ce frissonnement d’anticipation qui lui plaisait tant. Ce n’était pas véritablement l’acte charnel lui-même qu’il visait lorsqu’il séduisait quelqu’un, homme ou femme, mais l’abandon de l’autre. Sentir et voir un être humain abaisser sa garde et succomber avait quelque chose d’extrêmement plaisant. 

Il lui caressa lentement l’épaule. La laine du châle était chaude et très douce sous ses doigts. Elle releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, toujours amoureuse de son défunt mari malgré le temps qui avait passé. 

— Je l’aimais tellement, dit-elle dans un chuchotement plaintif. 

— Je le sais, répondit doucement Philippe. Cela se voyait. Et il vous aimait aussi. Si vous préférez que je parte… 

— Non ! Non, restez. S’il vous plaît. 

De son autre main, il lui caressa la joue. 

— Il m’a demandé d’aimer à nouveau, reprit-elle comme pour se justifier. De ne pas lui être fidèle jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. 

— Il a raison, vous êtes jeune, répliqua le chevalier avec douceur. Et que vaut la vie si on ne peut aimer ? 

Elle lui sourit. C’était un sourire triste mais rassuré. 

— Je vous apprécie beaucoup, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Mais je… 

— Moi aussi, se hâta-t-il de lui dire. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous m’aimez comme vous aimiez votre mari, mais vous avez besoin de compagnie. 

Elle baissa la tête. Philippe la sentait sur le point d’abdiquer lorsque la porte de la maison s’ouvrit brutalement, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Ils se retournèrent, avec sur le visage la même expression que celle d’un enfant pris en faute. 

Hugues, les sourcils froncés, fixait Philippe sans plus aucune pudeur ni timidité. Ses yeux d’ordinaire si doux brillaient désormais de colère. Il était facile de comprendre qu’il les avait sans doute vus à travers la fenêtre depuis laquelle il y avait une vue imprenable sur la bergerie. 

— Hugues, souffla sa mère en reculant légèrement. 

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? répliqua aussitôt l’adolescent d’une voix dure. 

— Calme-toi mon chéri. Philippe était… 

— Sortez ! 

Il avait crié. Ce fut si soudain et si inattendu que sa mère et le chevalier sursautèrent à nouveau de concert. 

Elle n’en revenait pas. Jamais son petit garçon ne s’était énervé pour quoi que ce soit, il avait toujours fait preuve d’une patience et d’une douceur incroyable. En cela il ressemblait tant à son père. 

Philippe, lui, comprenait. Il était normal que Hugues défende sa mère car le précepte d’Elua le Béni n’était pas facile à comprendre et accepter à cet âge-là. Sans doute voulait-il, aussi, que l’honneur et la mémoire de son père soient préservés. 

— Je suis désolé mon garçon, tenta le jeune chevalier pour désamorcer la situation. 

— Je ne suis pas votre garçon !! éructa aussitôt l’adolescent avec colère. 

Sa mère eut un hoquet, semblable à un sanglot, ce qui sembla lui rendre un peu de lucidité. Il la regarda, surpris, cligna des paupières puis rougit et ses yeux revinrent vers Philippe. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement pour lui signifier qu’il comprenait et ne s’offusquait pas de sa réaction. 

— Tu as raison, lui dit-il en avançant vers lui. Et tu n’es plus un garçon. Tu es presque un homme maintenant. 

Ce disant il posa sur l’épaule de Hugues une main rassurante, non sans constater avec une certaine fierté qui l’étonna que l’adolescent avait encore grandi. À présent, il le dépassait aisément de quelques centimètres et sa poitrine, qui, l’année précédente, avait encore l’étroitesse de l’enfance, était à présent plus large que la sienne. Sa main se resserra presque malgré lui et la dureté du muscle sous ses doigts lui arracha un frisson. 

— Excuse-moi, dit-il avant de passer la porte. 

Il n’était pas obligé de partir, bien sûr, mais il sentait qu’il le devait. Ce qu’il ressentait pour Hugues ne le surprenait pas tant quoiqu’il trouvât étonnant de ne pas s’être rendu compte de cette attirance plus tôt. Malheureusement l’adolescent était trop jeune, et il était hors de question qu’il bafoue le précepte d’Elua. 

Hugues, désormais plus gêné qu’en colère, le regarda détacher les rênes de son cheval sans savoir quoi faire. Un sanglot échappa à sa mère et il se tourna vers elle, l’air penaud. 

— Tout va bien mon chéri, s’empressa-t-elle de lui dire. Ne t’inquiète pas… je suis désolée. 

— Non maman, c’est moi je… ! commença Hugues, sans trop savoir quoi dire ensuite. 

Il se retourna encore et vit Philippe monter lestement sur sa monture. Il courut alors vers lui. 

— Attendez ! s’écria-t-il. C’est à moi de m’excuser ! 

Le chevalier le regarda, droit sur sa selle, mais ne répondit pas. Il avait le soleil dans le dos et son visage était baigné d’ombres. Exactement comme lors de leur rencontre, des années plus tôt. Hugues déglutit. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et les dés devinrent brusquement très lourds dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas que Philippe parte. Des mois qu’il l’attendait et l’hiver approchant, il ne le reverrait sans doute pas avant le printemps prochain. 

— Restez, implora-t-il d’une petite voix juvénile. S’il vous plaît. 

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Philippe qui serra davantage les rênes de sa monture. Un instant, en voyant le garçon courir vers lui, il avait hésité à partir. Mais cette voix le décida du contraire. C’était une voix d’enfant. Hugues était encore trop jeune, bien trop jeune, et il se connaissait, il savait qu’il ne pourrait résister à la tentation de le séduire. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas compris avant ? 

Lorsque Phèdre lui avait proposé de l’accompagner à la Ville d’Elua il avait décliné parce qu’il savait qu’il risquait de ne pas revenir au printemps prochain et ne pourrait donc revoir Hugues alors que le garçon lui avait tant manqué durant ces quelques mois où il n’avait pu s’absenter de Montrêve. 

Les journées passées avec lui dans les champs avec le troupeau ou sur le marché pour vendre la laine, ou encore à la ferme, lui avaient tant manqué. Toute cette douceur, cette gentillesse, cette timidité, il en était tombé amoureux. Ce fut la peur, alors, qui le décida. 

— Il est préférable que je parte, déclara-t-il assez abruptement avant de lancer son cheval au galop. 

Hugues, contrit, le regarda partir, avec un creux dans la poitrine. La vérité c’est qu’en voyant le chevalier et sa mère se rapprocher autant il avait ressenti de la jalousie. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Et il n’avait pas su comment gérer ce sentiment nouveau. 

# ***

— Ton père était très âgé tu sais, déclara-t-elle doucement. 

Hugues, assis à l’autre bout de la table avec une chemise dans les mains et du fil et une aiguille dans l’autre, releva doucement les yeux. Une boule d’émotion remonta dans sa gorge. Il déglutit pour tenter de la faire disparaître, sans succès. 

— Tu ne le remarquais pas, parce que tu étais jeune, reprit sa mère avec un sourire triste. Il avait déjà presque soixante ans quand tu es né. 

Les yeux larmoyants, Hugues reprit son travail de couture sans rien répondre. Ce n’est que lorsque son père était tombé malade qu’il avait remarqué ses cheveux blancs, son dos courbé et la différence d’âge qu’il y avait entre lui et sa mère. Mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile. 

— Avant de mourir il m’a fait promettre de ne pas rester seule. Je t’assure que je n’aimerai jamais plus comme j’ai aimé ton père, et ce n’est pas l’amour qui m’a rapproché de Philippe, c’est seulement… 

— Je ne t’en veux pas, la coupa son fils en rougissant. Je sais bien pourquoi lui et toi vous… mais j’étais jaloux. 

Un instant, aucun des deux ne parla. Honteux, Hugues se contentait de fixer l’aiguille qu’il faisait aller et venir dans le tissu déchiré de sa chemise, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce qu’il avait vu à travers la fenêtre de la maison lui revint en mémoire et il sentit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes. 

Quelle chance avait-il, finalement ? Aujourd’hui ce n’était pas moins de huit enfants du domaine de Montrêve qui arboraient une magnifique chevelure dorée, et pour peu que d’autres n’aient pas hérité des cheveux blonds de leur père le nombre véritable des enfants de Philippe Dumont pouvait être bien supérieur. Cet homme aimait les femmes, c’était évident, il n’y avait donc là rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il s’intéresse à sa mère, encore jeune et belle, plutôt qu’à lui, adolescent maladroit à la timidité maladive. 

Sans rien dire sa mère délaissa les légumes dont elle s’occupait et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Hugues enfouit son visage contre la chaleur de son ventre et apprécia de sentir sa douce main passer dans ses cheveux, lentement et tendrement. Il ferma les yeux. 

Depuis peu il entendait souvent les adultes citer devant lui le précepte d’Elua le Béni et il lui avait paru si simple jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Finalement, aimer s’avérait bien plus complexe qu’il le croyait, et plus douloureux aussi. 

De son côté, Philippe prit la décision de ne plus retourner voir la petite famille de tout l’hiver. Il dut se faire violence les premières semaines puis il y eut les premières chutes de neige et les routes devinrent impraticables. Le paysage, recouvert d’une épaisse couche blanche froide et duveteuse changea totalement de visage. Cette solitude qui vint avec le changement de saison lui fit du bien. Il tenta de faire sortir Hugues de ses pensées en utilisant ses souvenirs de la chaleur du corps des femmes et de la joie qu’il éprouvait lorsqu’elles lui demandaient, avec l’accord et l’appuis de leur mari, d’accepter d’être le père de leur prochain enfant. Malheureusement, qu’il le veuille ou non, le sourire du jeune homme, ses yeux doux si proches du violet et son corps qui, petit à petit, se dessinait, tout en largeur et en muscles, supplantaient toujours le reste. Il réalisa alors, dans la solitude de sa chambre, devant un bon feu de cheminée, qu’il avait toujours mal interprété le précepte sacré d’Elua. 

_« Aime comme tu l’entends »_ , tels étaient les mots qu’il avait légués aux d’Angelins. 

Jusqu’à présent Philippe y avait répondu en prenant ce que les femmes lui offraient de bon cœur, ou en donnant aux hommes qui le lui demandaient, sans distinction de classe ou d’âge, persuadé de comprendre et de savoir. En réalité, il n’avait jamais compris ni su ce qu’aimer signifiait réellement.

# À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

### 

L’hiver, tout rigoureux qu’il fut, finit par céder la place à un printemps timide. Heureux de pouvoir enfin chevaucher sur les plaines malgré les quelques plaques de neige encore présentes, Philippe s’emmitoufla chaudement et emmena son destrier galoper. Non. En réalité, il s’agissait du cheval de Fortun. Le sien était resté avec les Impardonnés du Camlach et celui de Rémy était parti avec Phèdre et Joscelin quelques mois plus tôt pour la capitale. 

Sitôt l’animal fut-il lancé que Philippe suffoqua sous le vent froid qui lui giflait le visage. Son esprit en fut tout à coup éveillé comme s’il avait tourné au ralenti durant ces longs jours passés au coin du feu à veiller sur le domaine endormi. Cette liberté lui fit brusquement un bien fou et un sourire incontrôlable naquit sur ses lèvres. 

Il prit soin cependant de ne pas trop s’enfoncer vers le sud, afin d’être certain de ne pas atteindre, sans l’avoir voulu, la ferme de la famille de Hugues. Non pas qu’il ne désirait pas les voir, au contraire, il en avait très envie. 

Il avait cru qu’en se persuadant lui-même de la naïveté de son attirance pour l’adolescent il parviendrait à s’en défaire. Peut-être Hugues lui plaisait-il parce qu’il avait trop longtemps profité de la générosité des femmes de Montrêve. Après tout, la dernière fois qu’il avait pris le temps de séduire un homme remontait à quelques années maintenant. C’était sur la Darielle, il s’en souvenait très bien, avec un marin dont il avait oublié le nom. À ce moment-là, Rémy et Fortun étaient encore en vie et aucun d’eux trois ne se doutait de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. 

Parvenu au sommet d’une petite colline Philippe stoppa sa monture et essuya ses yeux larmoyants. La faute au froid encore vif, sans doute. Son regard clair se porta vers le sud où quelques plaques de neige parsemées ici et là donnaient au paysage qui verdissait des allures de rêve étrange. Là-bas, tout au fond, il y avait la ferme, Hugues, sa mère et sa petite sœur. Allait-il oser ? Allait-il s’y rendre alors qu’il les avait quittés hâtivement dans le seul but de mettre de la distance entre lui et un garçon trop jeune ? 

Un hennissement lointain mit fin à son tiraillement et il tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. Une petite charrette à l’arrêt à une dizaine de kilomètres de lui semblait en difficulté. Retenu, le cheval de trait commençait à paniquer et hennissait en tapant des fers dans la neige molle. Un homme, penché sur l’une des quatre roues, gardait son calme en tentant de trouver une solution. Manifestement il avait roulé sur une congère et s’y était enfoncé. 

D’un simple coup de rênes Philippe fit pivoter sa monture qui trottina vers le fermier en difficulté. À deux il serait sans doute plus facile de bouger la charrette. Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque l’homme se redressa. Il reconnut immédiatement cette silhouette large et haute et ces cheveux bruns qui renvoyèrent des éclats cuivrés sous la lumière pâle du soleil. Hugues. Immédiatement, Philippe tira pour arrêter son cheval. Un peu trop durement peut-être car l’animal renâcla, mécontent, et se mit à piaffer. 

Indécis, il se sentait paralysé, lui qui avait pourtant toujours fait preuve d’une grande confiance en lui, en particulier lorsqu’il était face à une personne qu’il désirait séduire. Mais voilà, c’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation : il désirait une personne qu’il ne pouvait avoir. Hugues était trop jeune, trop jeune ! 

Soudain il vit l’adolescent se placer derrière la charrette et mettre ses mains sous le bord. Il fronça les sourcils. Croyait-il vraiment qu’il allait pouvoir soulever ce poids tout seul et à mains nues ? Sous ses yeux ébahis la charrette se souleva. L’air de rien, les jambes arquées et les épaules hautes, Hugues la déplaça ensuite de quelques centimètres puis la reposa doucement. Libéré, le cheval de trait fit quelques pas hésitants, heureux de pouvoir avancer à nouveau. Le jeune fermer l’arrêta immédiatement en tirant un peu sur la charrette pour le freiner. 

Philippe n’en revenait pas. Quand le garçon était-il devenu aussi fort ? Alors qu’il n’y avait pas si longtemps c’était encore un enfant qui, courageux, arrêtait trois chevaux lancés au galop pour protéger son troupeau. Il sourit, malgré lui, à ce souvenir. Ne lui avait-il pas fait cadeau de quelque chose à ce moment-là ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de quoi. 

Une voix forte et profonde le tira de ses réflexions et il regarda la charrette à nouveau. Hugues avait repris sa place de conducteur et chantait à tue-tête, persuadé d’être seul. Philippe ne put retenir un sourire. Manifestement, son large torse cachait une fantastique capacité pulmonaire qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginée. Il lui fallut cependant un instant avant de reconnaître les mots et son cœur se serra lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Hugues s’était lancé dans une adaptation très personnelle de l’une des nombreuses chansons que lui et ses compagnons lui avaient appris lorsqu’il était enfant. Ce souvenir le fit soupirer, serein. Jours insouciants avant leur tragique mission à la Sérénissima, pourtant y repenser lui faisait du bien. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu’il appréciait tant la compagnie de Hugues. 

Ce dernier s’en fut en transportant de larges rondins qui devaient sans doute lui servir à réparer et remettre la clôture de ses pâturages en état, sans se douter un seul instant que Philippe, du haut de la colline, l’observait avec un sourire. 

Mais quel âge avait-il exactement ? Avait-il eu quinze ans ou pas encore ? 

Le chevalier se surprit à se demander combien de mois exactement séparait le garçon de ce que les jeunes adultes de la Ville d’Elua appelaient : les Jeux de l’Amour. 

Après tout, peut-être était-ce cela qu’il fallait comprendre du précepte d’Elua le Béni : aimer malgré les barrières et les différences, malgré les inquiétudes et les incertitudes. Aimer sans impatience, avec persévérance, et ne rien faire dans l’urgence mais avec passion. 

Jusqu’ici Philippe n’avait connu que le désir instantané, bref et puissant. Toutes ces femmes qui lui avait offert si généreusement leurs faveurs et pour qui il garderait toujours une place dans son cœur comme les mères de ses enfants n’avaient fait naître chez lui qu’une très forte attirance passagère. Or ce qu’il ressentait aujourd’hui pour Hugues avait une saveur toute particulière, car il avait envie de prendre son temps afin que les choses se passent au mieux et, pourquoi pas, durent plus longtemps. 

# ***

Quelques semaines s’écoulèrent encore. Le printemps était désormais bien installé dans le Siovale. Allongé dans l’herbe chaude sous le feuillage d’un vieux chêne, Hugues chantonnait les yeux fermés, détendu. Les moutons paissaient non loin de lui, silencieux et sages. 

L’hiver avait été moins difficile que ce qu’il avait craint. L’anniversaire de la mort de son père avait certes été triste, mais surtout plein d’amour. Il avait même vu sa mère sourire doucement, bercée par ses souvenirs, et lui-même se sentait apaisé. Chaque instant passé avec son père avait été tendre et il chérissait précieusement tous ces moments gardés en mémoire. Il avait compris qu’il était inutile de s’attrister de ce départ au risque de ternir tous ces souvenirs. Il ressentirait toujours un manque, bien évidemment, mais la colère et la lourde tristesse ressenties durant la presque totalité de l’année passée avait été banni de son esprit. 

— On rêvasse, jeune homme ? 

Hugues se redressa brutalement, surpris. Philippe lui envoya un sourire éclatant et un peu moqueur. Son destrier broutait quelques mètres derrière lui, attaché aux branches d’un autre arbre. Immédiatement, l’adolescent rougit. 

— Oui, avoua-t-il doucement. 

Sans aucune gêne, Philippe vint s’installer à ses côtés. Il était vêtu simplement aujourd’hui, sa chemise en toile de lin ouverte au trois quarts sur son torse finement musclé et imberbe. Les hommes d’Angelins étaient ainsi faits : leur pilosité ne se développait pas davantage que celle des femmes, ce qui avait conduit bon nombre d’autres nations à longtemps les croire inoffensifs. Les Akkadiens avaient commis cette erreur et ils avaient perdu la guerre, puis les Skaldiques après eux ; aujourd’hui, les d’Angelins n’étaient plus seulement enviés pour leur beauté mais aussi craints pour leurs aptitudes sur un champ de bataille. 

Gêné, Hugues releva les jambes et enserra ses genoux entre ses bras, le regard tourné vers l’horizon. Lorsque Philippe était revenu vers eux quelques semaines plus tôt dès que le temps le lui avait permis, il s’était conduit avec sa mère de façon très courtoise et aussi généreuse qu’auparavant, mais la brève intimité qu’ils avaient partagée avant l’hiver semblait avoir disparue. La jeune femme ne s’en était pas offusquée et avait même semblé soulagée et honorée que les attentions du chevalier se portent soudainement sur son fils. 

Hugues, de par sa naïveté et sa jeunesse, n’avait pas immédiatement compris de quoi il s’agissait bien que le changement d’attitude du chevalier à son égard ne lui ait pas échappé, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier lui demande son âge exact. Pas directement, bien sûr, il avait pris soin de faire dans la subtilité, l’air de rien, mais le jeune fermier savait ce que cela signifiait en réalité. Ou peut-être se trompait-il parce qu’il en espérait trop ? Philippe attendait-il vraiment, patiemment, souriant, qu’il ait seize ans ? 

De fait, il les avait eus, dix jours auparavant. 

— Je me suis aperçu hier que je ne t’avais jamais invité, ni toi ni ta mère et ta sœur, à Montrêve. 

Rougissant de plus belle, Hugues ne se retourna pas. Il ignorait totalement comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, lorsque Philippe se rapprochait de lui sans beaucoup cacher ses véritables attentes. Bien sûr, le jeune homme, durant les mois écoulés, avait déjà connu les balbutiements des jeux de séduction avec quelques filles des fermes alentours mais rien qu’il ait osé pousser au-delà des quelques sourires, baisers et frôlements de rigueur. Le chevalier, voyant la timidité donner une jolie teinte à ses joues et ses oreilles, sourit de plus belle. Il leva la main et l’approcha du bras dénudé de Hugues, qui avait relevé les manches de sa chemise usée jusqu’à ses épaules tant il faisait chaud aujourd’hui. 

Sentant le contact des doigts fins et frais sur sa peau tiédie par le soleil, Hugues se retourna brusquement, le cœur affolé. Philippe lui sourit encore et présenta, du bout de ses doigts, quelques brins d’herbe. 

— Collés à ton bras, déclara-t-il en les laissant tomber. 

Hugues ne pouvait plus bouger, hypnotisé par le sourire de l’autre homme, par ses yeux de ciel clair, par ses fossettes et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient élégamment sur son regard joueur, toujours aussi dorées malgré l’ombre du feuillage au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

Ils se regardèrent ainsi un instant avant que Philippe ne s’approche doucement, fixant parfois les lèvres de Hugues. 

— Tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir compris je crois, déclara-t-il si doucement que le léger bruissement des feuilles au-dessus d’eux masqua légèrement sa voix. 

Heureusement ils étaient tellement proches l’un de l’autre qu’Hugues n’eut aucun mal à l’entendre. Sa tête lui tournait et son cœur battait si fort qu’il le sentait dans sa gorge, pourtant cette sensation d’étourdissement lui plaisait beaucoup. 

— Oui, dit-il alors avant de déglutir et de s’empresser d’ajouter : je veux dire non ! Je… 

Philippe sourit encore, sans que ce soit moqueur cette fois mais attendri et content. Il leva de nouveau la main et, lentement, caressa la peau chaude du jeune homme à ses côtés qui sentit naître, par ce simple contact, un millier de petits frissons le long de son bras. 

— Il faut que tu me le dises tout de suite si tu n’apprécies pas, reprit-il d’une voix plus rauque et profonde. 

Incapable de trouver les mots Hugues baissa les yeux sur les lèvres du chevalier, qui comprit sans peine. Alors il se rapprocha encore de lui et leurs bouches se touchaient presque lorsqu’il lui demanda : 

— Tu as déjà fait ça ? 

Hugues fit un simple signe d’affirmation de la tête, bref et impatient. Il avait l’impression d’avoir totalement perdu la faculté de parler, autant à cause de sa timidité que de cette brusque excitation née du frisson qui, de son bras, s’était propagé au reste de son corps. 

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, doucement. Malgré lui, Hugues eut un très léger mouvement de recul mais, d’un simple regard appuyé d’une douce caresse sur son bras, Philippe sut le rassurer et leur baiser s’approfondit. Dès que leurs langues se touchèrent Hugues sentit une chaleur naître timidement dans son ventre puis flamber rapidement et lui envahir l’esprit jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression d’avoir la tête dans du coton chaud. 

Même s’ils étaient assis le jeune fermier dépassait le chevalier de quelques centimètres, mais ce n’était pas lui qui menait le jeu. Philippe le tenait fermement, autant par cette main caressante et douce que par sa langue impétueuse, et Hugues s’abandonna un instant à son autorité et son savoir-faire. Puis, lentement, tout doucement, son compagnon s’allongea dans l’herbe en l’entraînant délicatement avec lui. Le jeune homme hésita toutefois une brève seconde, résista, et le baiser se rompit. 

Essoufflé et tout étourdi, les bras de chaque côté du corps du chevalier étendu sous lui, il prit le temps de le regarder, le détailler, et graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Philippe avait sur le visage un air serein et ravi mais sa respiration courte prouvait son excitation ; un pan de sa chemise largement ouverte avec glissé sur le côté, dévoilant plus encore son torse sur lequel ses yeux glissèrent et le sang se mit à battre à ses tempes. Devinant sans doute le chemin prit par ses pensées Philippe se redressa légèrement, s’appuya sur ses coudes et lui dit d’une voix veloutée : 

— Je suis un amant exigeant. 

Hugues ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés dans les siens, l’esprit et le corps en ébullition. 

— Je ne vais vouloir que toi, reprit Philippe en levant la main pour caresser les cheveux cuivrés et indisciplinés de son compagnon. C’est la première fois que ce genre de chose m’arrive, je n’ai pas l’habitude de vouloir garder quelqu’un près de moi, alors je risque… de faire quelques erreurs. Sans doute. 

— Moi aussi, avoua Hugues dans un souffle. 

Le chevalier sourit, amusé, et ils s’embrassèrent encore. Cette fois le jeune homme ne résista pas lorsque Philippe l’attira à lui et ils s’allongèrent tous deux sous l’arbre, au milieu des champs et des montagnes du Siovale. 

Et ils firent l’amour ici. 

Philippe s’abandonna à son partenaire avec tendresse et patience, le guidant lentement sans insister lorsqu’il le voyait trop gêné, appréciant les moments où, emporté par son désir, rougissant mais néanmoins décidé à lui donner autant de plaisir que possible, il usait de sa force étonnante sans s’en rendre compte. Ce don de soi tout en étant l’agresseur, Philippe n’avait jamais connu cela de la part d’aucun autre homme. Hugues voulait tant donner malgré son ignorance que c’en était touchant et attendrissant et il était convaincu, malgré une très légère réticence, qu’il ne pourrait pas se passer de ce garçon. 

Cela lui faisait peur, évidemment, mais il se sentait prêt à tenter cette nouvelle expérience, vivre sa vie avec quelqu’un et non pas en courant d’une femme à l’autre, même s’il se doutait qu’il ne parviendrait que difficilement à résister à la tentation. Il avait besoin, désormais, de quelqu’un de stable, mûr, doux et calme, quelqu’un sur qui il puisse compter au quotidien, qui soit assez fort pour le porter mais aussi accepter cette part de lui qui voulait être père et aimait plaire. Hugues était peut-être jeune et facilement intimidé mais c’était quelqu’un de responsable et il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu’il pouvait s’en remettre à sa force, que le jeune homme avait les épaules assez solides pour eux deux. 

Hugues, de son côté, acceptait Philippe tel qu’il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Pourquoi lui en vouloir d’être ainsi alors qu’il lui suffisait de l’aimer sans lui demander d’être quelqu’un d’autre ? Toutes ces femmes, qu’elles soient mariées ou non, qui s’offraient à lui, elles avaient raison. Philippe était un héros de guerre, il avait sauvé Terre d’Ange aux côtés de Phèdre no Delaunay et de son légendaire cassilin, la reine elle-même lui avait offert la médaille de la valeur pour récompenser son courage. Aujourd’hui ses enfants gambadaient librement dans les montagnes du sud, amenant avec eux le sang de leur géniteur de même que sa témérité et ses charmes. 

Bien sûr, il avait un peu peur lui aussi. Il ignorait tout de ce genre de relation mais ils se connaissaient tellement tous les deux, ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble que ce qu’il se passait à présent n’était, pour l’un comme pour l’autre, que la suite logique de leur rencontre des années plus tôt, à ce même endroit. 

Lorsqu’il repensa à ce moment, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux étendus dans l’herbe, nus et alanguis, Hugues se redressa et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon échoué à côté de lui. Il en sortit les dés usés et les tint un instant dans le creux de sa paume puis glissa un regard par-dessus son épaule. Philippe avait les yeux clos, un léger sourire aux lèvres et jouait distraitement, de sa main droite, avec un brin d’herbe tandis que son autre main soutenait sa tête, perdue dans ses cheveux dorés. Il contempla un instant les deux petits objets, chauds et lourds puis dit, d’une voix encore enrouée de désir : 

— Tu m’avais promis de m’apprendre à en jouer. 

Surpris, Philippe rouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu’il vit que son jeune compagnon lui tournait le dos il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, étonné de se sentir encore autant engourdi. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. 

Hugues ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant quelque chose que le chevalier ne pouvait pas voir. Avec un sourire, ce dernier caressa son dos nu, appréciant de sentir les muscles tendus se crisper et la peau chaude se couvrir de quelques frissons, puis son compagnon se retourna et lui tendit quelque chose, le poing fermé, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Souriant à son tour, Philippe tendit la main et recueillit les dés au creux de sa paume. 

Les souvenirs lui revinrent, brusquement, mais ils remontaient à bien avant sa rencontre avec un enfant de neuf ans défendant son troupeau contre trois cavaliers lancés au triple galop. 

Ces dés il les avait gagnés dans un port en Ephesium, en jouant avec quelques marins locaux. Le but était d’obtenir des informations sur le mouvement des troupes du Kebbel-im-Akkad et il avait appris que leurs ennemis s’attendaient à les voir attaquer depuis Iskandria où l’amiral Rousse avait envoyé quelques navires messagers, qui était le port et la ville principale du Menekhet dont les côtes étaient bien plus praticables. Cette information avait été capitale pour leur victoire car elle leur avait permis de prendre la flotte akkadienne à revers. Ces dés étaient tout symboliques mais, dans son insouciance et après avoir vécu tant de choses en Alba, il l’avait oublié et en avait fait don à un enfant comme si ce n’était qu’un jouet. 

Il releva la tête. Hugues le fixait intensément, de l’amour et de l’admiration au fond des yeux. 

Oh non, ce n’était pas un présent ordinaire qu’il fallait prendre à la légère. Ces dés étaient bien plus qu’un simple symbole de victoire désormais. Ils étaient aussi le symbole d’un amour qui avait mis du temps à éclore et à s’épanouir ; celui des rêves et des espoirs d’un enfant devenu un robuste berger des montagnes qui avait su conquérir le cœur d’un homme qui avait tant vu, tant voyagé, et qui croyait avoir aimé toujours avec sincérité. 

— Tu les as gardés, déclara Philippe en faisant rouler les dés dans la paume de sa main. 

— Bien sûr, répliqua Hugues sur le ton de l’évidence. Ils ont dû couter chers en plus, non ? 

— À quoi le vois-tu ? 

— Ils ne sont pas en ivoire ? 

Philippe fronça les sourcils puis lança, amusé : 

— Comment connais-tu tout cela ? 

— Je suis un enfant du Siovale, le taquina Hugues. 

Ce genre de chose était devenu comme un jeu entre eux avec les années. Philippe s’était toujours émerveillé des connaissances de cet enfant devenu un homme depuis peu et Hugues, avec son humilité et sa gêne habituelle, faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer ou de tourner cela en dérision. 

— Figure-toi qu’ils ne m’ont rien coûté du tout, déclara le chevalier d’un air taquin. J’ai triché pour les gagner et obtenir une information capitale en Ephesium. 

— Tu as triché ? répliqua Hugues, abasourdi. 

— Pas le genre de tricherie à laquelle tu penses. J’ai un tour de poignet très sûr et rares sont les personnes qui peuvent me battre aux dés, mais il est également tellement facile de détourner l’attention de l’homme en face de soi en lui souriant d’une certaine façon. D’autant plus lorsqu’il s’agit d’un homme qui n’est pas insensible et tente de se convaincre qu’il n’est pas de ce bord-là. 

— Je vois. 

Malgré lui, Hugues ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il n’ignorait pas que Philippe avait eu son lot de sensations et de relations, toujours courtes, toujours passionnelles, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir jaloux par moment. 

— Un jour je te raconterai cette histoire, lui dit le chevalier en lui caressant la nuque de sa main libre. Celle-là et toutes les autres. 

Hugues sourit et ils s’embrassèrent. Malgré le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble depuis le retour de Philippe à Montrêve, il n’avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé à la Sérénissima, ni la façon dont Rémy et Fortun avaient été tués. Il était évident que ce souvenir était encore trop présent et trop douloureux. Mais ils avaient le temps à présent. Le temps de se raconter, et surtout de s’aimer. 

Philippe se rallongea, entraînant encore son jeune compagnon avec lui qui sourit en sentant le feu se rallumer dans ses reins après ces longues minutes de repos. Ils refirent l’amour ici, dans l’herbe chaude, pendant que le soleil continuait sa course vers l’ouest. La gêne et l’incertitude passées Hugues se montra plus entreprenant mais toujours doux et patient, allant jusqu’à frustrer Philippe qui aurait aimé que ce soit, par moment, plus mordant, peut-être un peu plus agressif aussi. 

Mais Hugues allait lui faire apprécier cette douceur et cette patience avec le temps, tout comme son amant ne manquerait pas de lui apprendre à se montrer plus ardent en utilisant toute la force de ses bras massifs. 

# ***

 _Plus de trois ans plus tard …_

Philippe aimait prendre soin lui-même de sa monture. Une façon pour lui de ne jamais oublier Fortun. Comme Hugues avant lui au sujet de la mort de son père, lorsqu’il repensait aujourd’hui à ses compagnons disparus il souriait, heureux de ses souvenirs. 

Soudain, des bruits de cavalcades au-dehors parvinrent jusqu’à ses oreilles, sonnant le retour de Hugues après des jours passés à la ferme familiale. Il avait eu dix-neuf ans depuis peu et pourtant refusait de laisser sa mère et sa sœur seules, ce que Philippe comprenait tout à fait. 

Il sortit des écuries et, ébloui par le soleil du printemps, leva devant ses yeux la main qui tenait les quelques brins de paille dont il se servait pour bouchonner sa monture. Hugues, qui descendait tout juste de son énorme cheval de trait, lui sourit lorsqu’il le vit, les joues rouges. Il avait encore grandi et s’était encore épaissi, bien que Philippe ne crût pas ça possible. Aujourd’hui il était tellement facile pour ce jeune berger de le soulever, de le tenir lorsqu’il le lui demandait et de le faire frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il sentit justement un tremblement lui secouer les jambes lorsqu’il repensa à la façon dont ils s’étaient quittés avant que Hugues ne retourne auprès de sa petite famille. 

— Ma mère était triste de ne pas te voir, déclara ce dernier en venant vers lui. 

— J’irai avec toi la prochaine fois, répliqua Philippe avec un sourire, avant de reprendre en baissant un peu la voix : les Friotte ne sont pas là, ni l’un ni l’autre, et mis à part Benoît, nous sommes seuls. 

Hugues sourit à son tour avec l’air d’apprécier mais un nouveau cavalier surgit de la route opposée avant qu’ils aient eu le temps de faire un geste. Immédiatement, Philippe reconnut sur le cheval les armoiries de Montrêve. Il venait du nord, de la Ville d’Elua. 

— Ti-Philippe ! appela aussitôt le nouveau venu. 

Sans attendre, ce dernier se précipita vers lui, le cœur battant déjà la chamade. Il savait ce que ce genre de chose voulait dire et il en frémissait déjà d’excitation. Il prit le message que lui tendait l’autre homme et l’ouvrit. Il reconnut immédiatement l’écriture du cassilin de Phèdre : Joscelin Verreuil. 

— Merci, dit-il au cavalier avec un grand sourire. Ta monture peut se reposer dans nos écuries et tu peux toi-même te désaltérer à l’intérieur. 

— C’est gentil mais je dois rapporter votre réponse immédiatement à la comtesse, répliqua l’autre homme, aussi essoufflé que sa monture était écumante. 

— Inutile, je vais leur donner ma réponse de vive voix, je me rends moi-même en ville. 

— Très bien. 

L’homme s’éloigna, tirant son cheval épuisé par la bride, et Philippe put ainsi parcourir le message des yeux. Il le lut le plus rapidement possible et si une part de l’histoire lui échappa, il comprit le plus important : il était question de Hyacinthe, l’ami Tsingano de Phèdre, qui avait sacrifié pour eux sa liberté sur les berges des Trois Sœurs. 

— Benoît !! cria-t-il tout à coup. Prépare mon cheval, je pars pour la capitale ! 

Il n’attendit pas de recevoir une réponse et s’engouffra dans l’immense maison pour se préparer un petit paquetage. Il souriait sans s’en rendre compte. Jouer le châtelain lui plaisait énormément mais il n’hésitait jamais à répondre lorsque sa dame l’appelait. L’excitation de l’aventure lui faisait déjà tourner la tête. 

— Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Hugues, qui l’avait suivi. 

Philippe se retourna vers lui, les yeux lumineux et un grand sourire aux lèvres que le jeune fermier ne lui avait jamais vu. Un instant, il en fut désarçonné. Il avait l’impression de revoir le chevalier exubérant et inconscient qu’il avait rencontré lorsqu’il était enfant. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le message que son compagnon tenait toujours et sa bouche s’assécha. 

— Phèdre m’appelle, déclara simplement Philippe, incapable de retenir sa joie. Il faut que je sois parti d’ici quelques minutes. 

— Mais… 

Hugues se tut. Philippe ne l’écoutait pas, tout occupé à préparer quelques-unes de ses affaires pour le voyage. Était-ce ainsi que cela s’était passé, des années plus tôt, avant que lui, Rémy et Fortun ne quittent Montrêve ? Avaient-ils répondu à un appel de leur dame sur le pied levé, sans se douter de ce qui les attendait ? De ce voyage, seul un chevalier était revenu. 

— Je risque d’avoir besoin d’un écuyer, déclara brusquement Philippe en lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Et tu n’as jamais vu la ville je crois, ni même rencontré Phèdre et Joscelin une seule fois. 

Paralysé et sans voix, Hugues se contenta de regarder son compagnon avec des yeux écarquillés. Sa peur, petit à petit, disparut, remplacée par ses rêves d’enfants qu’il n’avait jamais totalement oubliés. L’aventure et les grandes chevauchées à la découverte de pays étrangers, pour s’acquitter d’une mission confiée par la reine elle-même. Un instant il avait pensé tenter de convaincre Philippe de ne pas y aller. À présent, il était prêt à lui sauter au cou pour le remercier de l’entraîner avec lui. 

— Alors fais tes bagages, reprit le chevalier sans se départir de son éclatant sourire. Je t’emmène avec moi. 

Hugues en rougit de joie. Il n’emmena pratiquement rien avec lui car le départ étant imminent il ne lui fut pas possible de retourner chez lui chercher quelques affaires. Avant de prendre la route Philippe ne manqua donc pas de confier à Benoît, le palefrenier, la responsabilité d’informer la mère de Hugues de son départ, sans se douter que la rencontre entre cet homme et cette femme donnerait lieu à une nouvelle histoire d’amour. 

Heureux d’être avec l’homme qu’il aimait en chemin vers une destination inconnue, Hugues tenta d’imaginer ce qui l’attendait à la Ville d’Elua. Évidemment, jamais il ne se serait douté que ce simple message reçu par une belle journée de printemps les mènerait aussi loin, par-delà les frontières de Terre d’Ange, bien loin de celles de la Sérénissima, au-delà même d’Ephesium, puis jusqu’aux portes du Kebbel-im-Akkad, à la recherche d’un garçon nommé Imriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D  
> À bientôt peut-être !


End file.
